


Key

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Muder, Rape, Violence, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: They took Peter. Tony doesn’t know who they are or where they are. He doesn’t know why or what they want. But he’s going to get Peter back. Even if it means following their vague instructions to meet at some dingy apartment on a side of town he hadn’t previously known existed… A Welcome II the Game crossover





	Key

This wasn’t the first time someone had tried to kidnap someone important to him, but it was the first time they had done so successfully. Tony’s security was top tier. All of the people closest to him had eyes on them at all times. Tony was constantly prepared to call his suit to him and blast the head off of anyone who tried to harm his people. But somehow, someway, they’d gotten to Peter.

How they’d pulled off kidnapping someone with an almost supernatural sense for danger wasn’t clear. What was clear, was how much danger he was in and the things they promised to do to him if Tony failed to save him. Because this wasn’t about a ransom or blackmailing Tony with their relationship or Peter’s secret identity. No. This was a game.

They gave him an address and told him to go there. No suit, no body guard, no police. If he tried to contact anyone even to tell them so much as a happy birthday, they’d kill Peter immediately. So he went. And he had absolutely nothing with him but the clothes on his back. He couldn’t take any chances. Not with Peter. Tony Stark had never been so afraid.

He entered the building and stuffed his hands in his pockets so no one could see them tremble. But the lobby was empty. He went to the elevator, but it was broken which left him to take the stairs. He sound of his feet on the stairs seemed amplified by the adrenaline burning through him. When he reached the correct floor, he entered into the hallway. He walked quietly to the room with the same number as the one written on the card he’d been given.

He couldn’t hear anyone inside. His hand shook as he reached for the door handle. Then he was stepping inside of the dark room.

When he turned on the light, there wasn’t a soul to be seen. It was just a simple one room apartment with a computer in the corner and a bed opposite. There was a small eat-in kitchen next to the bathroom. Tony walked quietly around the room, feeling paranoid, but he didn’t find any surprises. On the desk was a note:

_Turn on the monitor and wait_

Not knowing what else he could do, he did as he was told. The reflection in the dark screen was almost unrecognizable. He turned the monitor on and was glad not to look at himself anymore. No one wanted to look at the man who had fucked up so badly their whole world hung in the balance. That someone else’s life and safety sat on the edge of a knife.

A call came up on the screen and Tony answered. The audio was garbled making it impossible to recognize the voice of whoever was speaking.

“Mr. Stark, the rules are simple. Find the keys, find us, and you may be able to save the boy.”

A web browser opened and a live feed loaded in. Tony’s heart skipped as Peter appeared on the screen.

“Please help me,” he gasped, breathing too quickly. “I don’t know where I am. I can't get out!”

He stumbled around in a dark room, streaming from his cell phone to who he probably thought were his friends and family. Clever, but clearly these bastards had hijacked the stream for their own purposes. The chat on screen suggested this wasn’t anything new. They were even voting on if the boy should be killed or not.

“Please, Mr. Stark. Help me please.”

Tony felt bile rising up in his throat. He expected Tony to be the first one watching, the one with the most means of tracking him. But that had been the first thing he’d tried. Peter’s phone was off the grid and he didn’t have his suit with him. He was untraceable.

He was crying now, but he was trying so hard not to. He babbled about people in white masks and being taken off the street.

The chat filled with words that had Tony in a panic attack in seconds.

_anonuser145779: he has pretty eyes. ill buy them off you when youre done making him cry_

_raperrapeher: why is he still wearing clothes??_

_anonuser99154: What a whiny little bitch. Where do you get these fucking bitches? Give him something to cry about…_

_kushkunt87: He’s not talking about Tony Stark is he? They’re not stupid enough to take Stark’s kid are they?_

_chainsaw69: is this an auction or nah?_

_raperrapeher: seriously i want some action_

_alphastd: how old is this kid? 13?_

_chainsaw69: i broke my last kid, could use a new one. name your price hes a pretty one_

_furryfucker420: nah, chainsaw. they just kill em when theyre done_

He couldn’t read anymore. Peter was sobbing, saying that his phone was dying. He spoke Tony’s names in soft whimpers.

“You have twenty four hours. Find eight keys and enter the tunnel.”

“What keys? How do I find them? What are you going to do to him?” Tony struggled to hold his voice even.

The call ended and disappeared from the screen. Tony sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
